Post Mortem
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: [post lexmas/ CHLEX] Lex has no idea what he would've done without Chloe...


**A/N **After rewatching Lexmas I realized that if Lex had chosen the life his mother showed him he would've ended up with Chloe. Why? They were very close in Lexmas and Chloe wasn't with Clark. I'm pretty sure it would've happened.

So this is the follow-up to that.

* * *

**Three days later…**

Lex was standing by the freshly buried grave and kept staring at the hole in the ground.

He still couldn't believe it happened. He'd known it would come eventually, tried to prevent it while doing everything in his power, but he couldn't fight destiny.

Lana was meant to die and she had.

He sometimes wondered if that was his fault. If while choosing that life he'd actually sentenced her to death. But he couldn't think that way. He knew how happy they'd been together. Those seven years had been priceless to Lex and Lana. He'd never in his entire life been that much happy and probably he could say the same about his wife.

Only now it was all gone.

And all that was left was the pain.

The worst part was that he had to be strong for his children.

How could he? How could he tell his sweet little boy that his mummy would never come back home to him? Never kiss him, never sweep him into her warm arms?

How could he live with the fact that his new born daughter would never meet the amazing woman Lana had been?

He still had no idea how he would've coped with the last few days, how he would've taken care of the children without breaking in front of them without all the people around him. He'd spent some time with Alex, doing his best to explain to him what had happened and why his mummy would never come back, but most of his time he'd spent alone, in his study, brooding, hurting.

His friends turned out to be a miracle in a moment like that. Chloe had actually stayed in the house for that whole time and she'd been taking care of Lily.

Lex loved his daughter and he would never blame her for what had happened to Lana, but he needed some time. He couldn't look at her right now. It was too painful. He hoped she would forgive him one day or… never find out.

"Don't blame yourself, Lex. You're doing the best you can. I'm really proud of how strong you are," Chloe told him, trying to soothe him, to make him feel better.

But nothing she would say or do would help him.

He kept wondering why he'd even bothered with choosing that life?

"Lex, do you need some time alone?" he heard her voice again as she stood by his side.

He didn't say anything, hoping that she would understand his silence.

"Ok, I'll take Alex and Lily to the Kents. Take as much time as you want," Chloe told him, reached for his hand, squeezed it gently and then, walked away. "We're always here for you," she said when she was leaving.

Soon Lex was left alone in the graveyard. It was freezing, snow was covering all the ground around him, started even creating a white blanket over Lana's fresh grave.

Lex's head was red now from the temperature, but he didn't care. He just stood there, pondering over his life.

Life had to go on. He had to go on. He had to be strong for Alexander and Lily. That was the last thing Lana had asked him to do and he would keep that promise.

Only it hurt so badly…

He suddenly imagined how it would be like if he didn't have friends.

Everybody loved him now.

Even when he'd finally lived through that amazing seven years, he still had trouble with believing that.

The truth was that he wasn't really alone. He had two beautiful and healthy children. He had Clark. He had Chloe. He had Clark's parents who treated him like their own child.

The only thing he'd lost was the love of his life…

He didn't know how he would go on without her…

* * *

**Two years later…**

Lex woke up to a soft body pressing against his chest.

It took him a while to register that he was actually holding a woman in his arms.

A blonde. Very-well known blonde.

Chloe.

The memories of last night came back to him. Feelings flooded his heart and mind.

He gently freed himself of Chloe, got up, put some clothes on and left the room as quiet as he could.

It was only six in the morning, the usual time he got up, so he hoped Chloe would be asleep for at least another hour.

He walked to his kitchen and started idly making coffee.

He just spent the night with Chloe. His best female friend. His companion since…

He couldn't actually remember when was the exact time they'd gotten so close. They'd been friends long before Lana had died two years ago, but after that… Lex had no idea what he would've done without Chloe in his life.

She'd fixed him. She'd mended everything.

He remembered how after Lana's death he'd closed himself for people for about three months. He'd known he should've allowed his friends into his life, allowed them to help him, but he'd still refused.

Chloe was the one who'd taken care of Lily back there. Martha had helped, but Chloe had been practically living in Lex's house, ready for every beck and call from his little daughter.

Chloe was the one who'd taken care of Alex as well. She'd explained to him why his daddy had been so distant.

Lex would never really be able to repay her for that. She was golden. She'd done it all and never asked for anything in return.

Then, after three months Chloe had just burst into his study and given him a lesson. Her screaming had put him back on his feet. She had made him understand how wrong he'd been acting.

He could still remember her speech…

"I gave you those three months, Lex, but I thought you would snap out of this by now! What the hell are you thinking?! Your kids need you! In a couple of years you will find yourself deeply regretting missing out on all those little things! You will regret you weren't there for Lily! Do you honestly want to miss out on her first smile?! First crawl?! First word?! Snap out of this! Do you think Lana would be happy if she could see you right now?!"

Lex had wanted to hurt Chloe back there. Of course he hadn't done it, because he would never hit a woman, but that was the closest he'd found himself to coming back to the dark path. That had done it. He couldn't become the villain, he couldn't become his father, because he'd made a choice seven years ago, on Christmas eve, to be a better man. For Lana. For his children. For everybody.

He had to keep it, because otherwise Lana's death would be for nothing.

Now when Lex's was drinking his black coffee and sitting by the table he remembered it all. If it hadn't been for Chloe…

They'd been best friends through those last two years.

Only recently he'd started seeing her in a different light. One month ago he'd caught himself jealous when Chloe had mentioned something about Lois setting her up on a blind date. Chloe's cousin had been already dating Clark for months back there and they'd wanted Chloe to be happy as well.

That night Lex had been out of his mind. Even his son had asked him what had made him so angry. Even his little daughter had seemed to read his mood perfectly.

And just yesterday… the kids had gone to spend the weekend at the farm. The Kents had always treated them as their own grandchildren since they didn't have any real ones and Lex was like a son to them.

Chloe had showed up in Lex's door with wine, take away food and a couple of DVDs.

They'd sat down in the living room and started their friendly evening.

A friendly evening that had transformed into something else as Lex had felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

He'd been surprised by the fire that had quickly overtaken his body, awaking all his senses.

And at that point he couldn't go back.

He was sitting in his kitchen on what supposed to be his normal morning. His free of children morning. A moment for him to relax, to load his batteries before the children would be back.

Somehow all had changed. He felt alive for the first time in two years.

"You're awake," he heard Chloe's voice in the door.

His muscles strained as he raised his head to look at her.

She was standing in the door, wearing his shirt.

Lex had to swallow hard and force himself not to look at her bare legs.

"Sorry, I hope it's alright… I couldn't… couldn't find my clothes…" Chloe said, blushing.

He could tell she felt awkward and really wanted to tell her she didn't have to, but didn't really know how. Lex Luthor clearly was out of practice when it came to romance. Who would think something like that could happen to him?

"No, it's fine. It looks good on you…" he said and stopped. What next? How would he…

"May I?" she asked, pointing the coffee maker.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I'm dying for a cup of coffee!" she exclaimed and quickly poured herself one.

Lex chuckled. That was whole Chloe. Chloe that he…

He had to get it out. He had to be brave enough to say it. The worst that could happen… she might not feel that way. He could deal with any other reason why she slept with him but the one that it was out of pity.

"Living room," he suddenly found himself saying at loud.

"What?" Chloe asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Your clothes. I just remembered you left them… there…" he stopped again on the memory of him stripping her off her clothes fast and dropping them all to the floor in the living room before they reached the bedroom.

"Oh…" she said and lowered her eyes while clearly avoiding his. Her face red. "Sorry… I… Lex…"

"We have to talk," he said.

"Yes," she agreed, but still did not look up at him. He gaze was set on the cup full of coffee she was holding in her hand.

"I just want to…" Lex started, but she interrupted.

"Sorry, Lex, but there is something you should know. I should've told you a long time ago, but I didn't have the courage and, frankly, I thought it would complicate things between us."

"Complicate?" he repeated, not really knowing where she was getting with it.

"I… I've been…" she bit her lower lip and then she finally met his blue gray gaze, "I've been in love with you for… as long I can remember, I guess."

It was said.

And instead of saying something, Lex just sat there, completely leveled with the truth.

"Don't get me wrong," Chloe quickly started again, "I don't expect anything in return. I don't expect you to be with me or fall for me. I just thought it was about time you find out, so I… maybe now I can move on… I think I've been in love with you for years, but never really let it get to my mind. I never let myself realize it. I preferred to keep deceiving myself."

Lex still just sat there, his eyes on her eyes, but she couldn't read them.

"Lex?" she asked, even more nervous and stressed now, "Lex, I'm sorry. I should… I should go…"

She left her coffee untouched and went to the living room.

Lex didn't stop her, because he was still in shock.

He could think of a huge number of reasons why she would sleep with him, but the most obvious one never really crossed his mind. The truth was that even if everybody loved him now, even if he was a good man, he still believed deep down inside that he didn't deserve any of it. He still believed he couldn't be loved.

Lana had loved him. But Lana was gone. It'd been two whole years since anybody told him they loved him…

If Chloe just stormed out like that with not even drinking her coffee she really must be hurt.

"God!" Lex moaned to himself and jumped to his feet, almost knocking his cup down.

He got to the living room and found Chloe there, completely dressed, ready to go.

He could tell she was crying.

She was just heading to the door.

"Chloe!" he called her, but she didn't stop.

He got to her just by the door, took her arm, turned her around to face him, cupped her face and just… kissed her.

She stilled, surprised by his behavior.

"Lex…" she whispered when they parted to catch a breath. "Lex… what…"

"I wanted to tell you this morning that I've been having feelings for you, too, but I… I didn't think you had them as well. It was a shock to me. That's all."

"Lex, I am sorry for everything that happened to you, but I can't settle just for some feelings. I am really sorry your wife died and I know you loved her so much… I… argh," she uttered and closed her eyes, frowning. "I don't want to hurt you with my words right now," she said, finally bracing herself and looking at him again, "but I can't be the other woman. I can't live in the shadow of Lana. I know you will never love me as much as you loved her and…"

"How do you know?" Lex just asked.

"What?" she looked at him, bewildered.

"How do you know I won't be able to love you just as much? Chloe, Lana will always be in my heart, but you were the one who told me to move on, remember? You snapped me out of that almost two years ago and you brought the light back into my life. I don't think I will be betraying Lana if I say I love you. With my whole heart. I am just sorry that it took me so long to realize it. You've been the dearest person to me for a year now."

Chloe started into his eyes, looking for some confirmation or deception.

What she really found there hit her hard.

She found affection. She found love.

No one had ever looked at her the way Lex was looking right now.

"So, what do you say, Chloe Sullivan?" Lex asked with mirth sparks in his eyes. "Will you give us a chance?"

* * *

**Five years later…**

"Are you sure she's alright?!" Lex kept nudging the doctor.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. Your wife is perfectly fine! Your son is healthy, too, please, just stop it and enjoy the news."

"Lex," Clark came to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Leave the poor doctor alone. Chloe and little Gabriel will be fine."

Lex knew he was acting like he was crazy, but he couldn't let it happen twice. He couldn't lose Chloe.

"Lex, my cousin has been through a battle with you, so you would finally agree to having a child with her. If that didn't kill her, do you honestly believe this would?" Lois asked him, pretty exasperated. "Just go to her! Be happy! You're allowed to!"

She punched him in the shoulder. Of course, that was whole Lois.

So Lex finally believed.

He was allowed to be happy. He wouldn't bring death to everything he touched.

He had three beautiful children now. They were all healthy.

And Chloe was in perfect health as well.

So he walked into the room where his wife was lying with their child in her arms.

"Isn't he the sweetest baby ever?" Chloe beamed at Lex while holding the child closely to her chest. "Just look at him…"

"Chloe…" Lex started while realizing something. "Chloe, I am so sorry," he finally said and got closer to her.

"For what, honey?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to have a child with you. I hope you understand I was just…"

"…scared," Chloe finished after him, not even angry at him. "I know, Lex and I still love you. I don't blame you. You were just scared that you would lose me, too, but don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She reached her hand to touch him. "The doctor said I'm strong. There's no danger for me to…" she didn't finish, because she didn't want her words to hurt him.

"Oh, god, I love you so much. Thank you! Thank you for being in my life. I don't know what I would've done without you," Lex said, pretty touched, with tears in his eyes. "I love you both so much."

"You meant you love us four so much," Chloe smiled at him, referring to Lily and Alex.

Lex smiled too and gently put his arms around her while she was holding the baby.

"Don't worry, you won't crash me," she laughed. "By the way, where are Alex and Lily? It's time for them to meet their little brother…"

Sometimes life brought you sorrow and pain.

But sometimes you got your happy ending eventually as well.

That was just how it went.

And now it was the time to be happy.

**THE END**


End file.
